kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
King Two-Tons-of-Candy
King Two-Tons-of-Candy is a former king of the Sugar Deserts, and a guardian and user of the Blurpleberry Supreme. Whoever wears Two-Tons' crown and places the Blurpleberry in it, they will gain Two-Tons' old power and transform into a candy colossus. Heinrich von Marzipan did this in Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S., before Abigail stopped him. Nextgen Series He is the boss of Sugar Deserts in The Great Candied Adventure, and the first boss of the story. This time, Al Sugarh takes control of him, but he is defeated by Sheila Frantic and the Raccoon Pirates. Battle Layout Two-Tons will attack by throwing stretched punches, and the candy he shakes off his body is poison. Chris must use a Ground Pound to destroy a fist when it comes, and a green gumball will fall out. Two-Tons will jump and propel them to the air, then Sheila must punch the gumball to the green Tongue One. It will spit out a Shrink Sweet, which Sheila must eat to get small and climb Two-Tons' body. She can eat a Growth Gum on his head, then she must quickly jump over to his face to grab the Blurpleberry. He will shake Sheila off, but his health will deplete. For this second phase, the characters must destroy his legs, leaving him to crawl with his arms. Carol must leave a money trap for him, and when Two-Tons falls for it, Sheila must climb onto his back and Ground Pound. A blue gumball will come out of his mouth. Two-Tons will reform his legs and do another jump, in which Sheila must seize the chance to punch the gumball into the blue Tongue One. It will spit out a Shrink Sweet and some Swoopers. After Sheila shrinks, Chris must attack Two-Tons' legs, and when the monster performs a leaping punch, Sheila will be propelled above the Swoopers. She must jump across the Swoopers to get to Two-Tons' neck and eat the Growth Gum. Two-Tons will immediately grab Sheila, and as he roars at her, Sheila must quickly spin a Light Sphere with her free arm. She will punch Two-Tons' neck, jump to his face in attempt to grab the Supreme, but she will be shaken off. In Phase 3, Sheila must punch and weaken his legs so Two-Tons will unleash a stream of chewed candy. Sheila must avoid and get between his legs, Wall Jump up, and punch his crotch to force a red gum out. When Two-Tons jumps and propels them skyward again, Sheila must punch the gum into his mouth. Two-Tons will be stunned by the spiciness, allowing Sheila to climb his body to the head. When she tries to take the Supreme, Two-Tons will throw her to a wall, and Sheila must quickly Wall Jump back to him. When the monster runs at her, Sheila must spin a charged Light Sphere and destroy his head. The monster will be defeated. Trivia *He is a parody of King Tutankahmen. *During the boss fight, Two-Tons coughs a red gum from his mouth, which must later be punched back into his mouth to weaken him with its spice. It is unknown why the spicy effect wasn't hurting him before, though it could be because he never chewed. Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Candied Adventure Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kings